


But you like them better

by Vinisdead



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: It has both unrequited and not actually unrequited love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, chapters may be short and infrequent I don't write a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinisdead/pseuds/Vinisdead
Summary: Mark gets angry every time Barry talks about his girlfriend but doesn't understand why so he goes to David to talk about it, eventually figuring out that he has a crush on Barry, so he keeps going to David to complain not knowing that David has feelings for him.
Relationships: Mark/David, unrequited Barry/Mark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	But you like them better

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from heather by conan gray dont at me

"I don't care!" Mark snapped at Barry almost like his body spoke on its own. "I don't care about your girlfriend! I don't want to hear about it!" Mark yelled as his friend stared on in surprise "Mark I'm-" Barry starts before being interrupted by the other teen "No. You know what, save it I'm going home!" "Mark I- '' Barry tries to speak before interrupted again this time by the sound of his childhood best friend slamming his door. Part of Barry wants to chase after his friend but, another part of him knows that it wouldn't help any and would most likely make it worse.

Mark is on his way home when he realizes his face and eyes are warm and his vision is blurring- he's crying, the teen pulls his secondhand, beat up, minivan to the side of the road and pulls out his phone.

David awakes to the vibration of his phone ringing, upon seeing his friend's name on the screen he picks up. "Hello?" David answers groggily "C-can I come over?" The voice on the other side of the phone wavers slightly as it speaks. "Mark, it's like midnight." "Please." Mark's voice cracks more as he speaks again, David's expression falls as he realizes Mark is crying "yeah you can come over, just come through my window alright? My grandma would be fine with you coming over this late. I just don't want to wake her up." "Okay" Mark answers before hanging up the phone. "Bye see you-" David tries to say before realizing his friend hung up.


End file.
